User blog:CEDJunior/Abby Whelan (Scandal)
Abby Whelan (Darby Stanchfield) is a regular character from the ABC series Scandal. She served as a member of Olivia Pope and Associates since some time before the events of the series, and was introduced as such in the series pilot, before becoming White House Press Secretary in Season Four. Abby served as a hidden recurring villainess during Season Six. Backstory & Events Abby's backstory revealed that she was in an abusive marriage to politician Charles "Chip" Putney. Their marriage was for political reasons, and throughout the years, Abby was on the receiving end of intense and violent physical abuse at the hands of her husband. She had credited Olivia Pope for rescuing her when she hired her as part of OPA, and she served as a member of OPA since some point before the series events, entering the pilot episode and until the end of Season Three, which saw Olivia leave with Jake Ballard. Abby became the White House Press Secretary, and was introduced as such in the fourth season opener, "Randy, Red, Superfreak, and Julia." Even with her position, she still helped out Olivia at times with her clients. Regarding relationships, Abby dated David Rosen throughout Seasons Two and Three, and later began a relationship with Leo Bergen in Season Four. Heel Turn In episode 6.07, "A Traitor Among Us," Abby was visited by Huck regarding OPA's suspicions about his latest girlfriend, Meg Mitchell, as they believe her to be a mole sent Theodore Peus and Samantha Ruland to keep an eye on Olivia. He requested a meeting with former flame Becky Flynn, doing so to wonder if Meg was playing him, with Abby granting his request after being informed by Huck that Jennifer Curtis, Meg's friend and an unwitting pawn in an attempt to frame Cyrus Beene in the murder of Democratic President-Elect Francisco Vargas, was alive (after she was believed to be killed in the season opener, "Survival of the Fittest"). Huck cleared Meg later on, but the final scenes showed Meg revealing herself as the mole, as she shot and killed Jennifer after Huck brought Meg to her, which was followed by Meg shooting Huck twice (Huck survived). In a shocking twist, Abby turned heel in the end of the episode, when she was shown meeting with Meg and Samantha following Jennifer's murder, revealing herself as a villainous ally of the pair. The following episode, "A Stomach for Blood," featured a flashback leading to Abby's surprise heel turn, beginning with a lunch meeting with Peus and Samantha (while unaware of who they truly were). She was offered $300 million to be a part of their team, with promises of her becoming President one day. Abby turned it down, but following an argument with President Fitz Grant regarding his plans to put the Presidential Library in Vermont, Abby phoned the pair and took the deal. Later on, she was phoned by Samantha on Election Night, which saw Frankie Vargas announced as the next POTUS in a victory over Mellie Grant. Abby was told that she would receive a call a few minutes later, and it was after this that Vargas was shot three times, one of them in his head, following his victory speech. As promised, Abby received a call from Samantha, who ordered her to lock down the hospital where Vargas was, while also revealing that they got the $300 million from North Korea and would set up Abby if she didn't comply. Abby followed the order at the hospital, and it was there that she encoutered Meg, who ordered her to take out the bullets and replace them with sniper's bullets. She was shown video of Leo being held hostage and beaten up, with threats to kill him if Abby didn't follow the order. Abby sent Major Morales to do the autopsy, which he does; but later on, the evil Abby set up Morales in the autopsy, resulting in him being taken away by the FBI. The villainess replaced the bullets, and it was after this that she learned that it was part of a plan to set up Nelson McClintock (real name Adam, one of Eli Pope's hired guns) and connect him to Cyrus. Her attempt to tell David about everything was thwarted by Samantha, who is revealed to be dating David, with David unaware of her true role. As for what happened after Huck left Abby's office, it was revealed that Abby told Peus and Samantha what Huck told her: Jennifer Fields is alive. She traded Jennifer's life to get Cyrus released. Redemption In episode 6.09, "Dead in the Water," Olivia informed Abby about Huck being missing, with Abby hiding her heel persona from Olivia and telling her that Huck goes dark sometimes. She later called Samantha and demanded Huck's whereabouts, only for Samantha to tell Abby that Huck was dead (which turned out to be false). After this, Olivia eventually found out about Abby's double dealings and angrily confronted her, delivering various slaps to her face while demanding to know where Huck was. Abby stated that she didn't know, and it was at that moment that Olivia warned Abby that if Quinn found out what she did, she would allow Quinn to do whatever horrible thing she wants to do to her. Quinn figured out Abby's role when Marcus Wright stated that Olivia informed him to keep an eye on Abby, and after Huck was found, Fitz stated to Olivia that Abby told her everything--while also telling Olivia to forgive Abby. Despite not wanting to, the episode ended with Olivia sitting next to a tearful and immensely remorseful Abby, holding Abby's hand as a sign that she forgives her. Trivia *Darby Stanchfield also appeared as the evil Nora on Diagnosis Murder, as well as the villainous Ella Holden on Life. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Politics Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Remorseful Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal